1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a silicon-containing film, a resin composition, and a pattern-forming method.
2. Discussion of the Background
Advanced microfabrication technology is required to increase the degree of integration of a circuit of a semiconductor device or the like, and increase the recording density. Photolithographic technology that utilizes an exposure process enables large-area microfabrication, but does not provide a resolution equal to or less than the wavelength of light. In recent years, photolithographic technology that utilizes short-wavelength light (e.g., 193 nm (ArF), 157 nm (F2), or 13.5 nm (EUV)) has been developed. However, since the material used for the photolithographic technology has been limited along with a decrease in wavelength of light, a fine structure that can be formed by the photolithographic technology is limited.
Electron-beam lithography, focused ion beam lithography, or the like can produce a fine structure with high resolution irrespective of the wavelength of light, but can achieve only a poor throughput.
A nanoimprint method can produce a fine structure having dimensions equal to or less than the wavelength of light with high throughput by pressing a stamper that has a specific fine elevation/depression pattern formed by electron-beam lithography or the like against a substrate to which a resist is applied, so that the elevations and depressions of the stamper are transferred to the resist film formed on the substrate (see: S. Y. Chou, Nano Imprint Lithography technology, Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 76, 1995, p. 3114, SPIE Microlithography Conference, Feb. 2005, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,772,905 and 5,956,216, for example).
When forming a pattern in the production of semiconductor devices or the like, microfabrication of a substrate formed of an organic material or an inorganic material is implemented using a pattern-transfer method that utilizes lithographic technology, a resist development process, and etching technology. Specifically, an underlayer film (silicon-containing film) is formed on an oxide film or an interlayer dielectric formed on a substrate, a resist pattern is transferred to the underlayer film, and the oxide film or the interlayer dielectric is dry-etched using the underlayer film as a mask (multilayer resist process) (see Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2000-356854 and Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2002-40668, for example).
It has been considered to apply the multilayer resist process to the nanoimprint method. A silicon-containing film used for the nanoimprint method must exhibit excellent adhesion to the resist as compared with a silicon-containing film used for other applications.
When using the nanoimprint method, since the resist layer is formed in the space between the protrusion of the stamper and the substrate, the resulting pattern necessarily includes a residual layer. The residual layer is removed by dry etching or the like when processing the substrate (e.g., semiconductor substrate). However, if the resist has permeated the silicon-containing film, the dry etching conditions must be made severe. In this case, the resist pattern may be significantly damaged, so that the substrate may not be appropriately processed. Therefore, a silicon-containing film that can suppress permeation of the resist material (shape transfer target layer-forming composition) is desired.